


Kirk And Spock's Epic Adventures

by SpirkTrekker42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42/pseuds/SpirkTrekker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve decided to write a series of oneshots that aren’t very long.  I need to practice condensing my writing when I need to, and this is the way I’m going to accomplish that!   This will include “deleted scenes”, fluff, angst, humor, just anything that comes to mind.  Chapter 1 - Spock apologizes for insulting Kirk during the Kobayashi Maru hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk And Spock's Epic Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wonderful fans!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wonderful+fans%21).



Disclaimer:  Kirk and Spock belong to Gene Roddenberry and the updated versions belong J.J. Abrams.  They’re not mine!

A/N:  So I’ve decided to write a series of oneshots that aren’t very long.  I need to practice condensing my writing when I need to, and this is the way I’m going to accomplish that!   This will include “deleted scenes”, fluff, angst, humor, just anything that comes to mind.  And now, without further ado, I bring you…

_Kirk and Spock’s Epic Adventures!_

_.~._

Chapter 1:  The One With The Apology

.~.

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701_

_Stardate 2258.6_

James T. Kirk sighed with relief when his chronometer informed him that Alpha shift had ended.  The day’s reports had been signed, his captain’s log had been updated, and he managed to keep the flagship in one piece.   All in a day’s work for a Starfleet captain. 

Except Jim wasn’t quite used to the routine yet, as it was only his first day as officially being captain.  He could just hear Bones thanking the heavens for the miracle that Jim hadn’t screwed things up on his first day.  Personally, he’d have to agree with the doctor – he was just as surprised as everyone else that he lasted the entire day without making a major mistake.  However, according to his First, he was performing quite adequately, which was high praise from a Vulcan.  Once Jim had heard that, he knew that this mission would turn out fine, now that he knew he could count on Spock’s support in a crisis.  When they weren’t completely pissed at each other, they made a pretty awesome team.

Walking towards the turbolift, Kirk was thinking about what he would do with his free time.  He could re-read one of his antique novels, go to Sickbay and pester Bones, or perhaps catch up on personnel paperwork.  What he didn’t count on was another option being made available to him.

“Captain, might I have a word with you?”

Kirk would recognize that mildly condescending voice anywhere.  He turned around to face his co-worker.  “Certainly, Mr. Spock.  Shall we talk in my quarters?”

“That would be most satisfactory.”  Spock matched his stride as they entered the turbolift and descended to the correct level. 

Jim keyed in the code to his quarters and invited the Vulcan in.  They’d barely gotten comfortable before Kirk’s mouth ran away with him.

“What’s this all about?”  Did I break a regulation?”  He winced.  “God, I tried to be careful, I really did, but sometimes I just can’t seem to-”

“Jim.” 

The young captain looked up at his First, gracing him with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah?”

“I did not come here to berate your performance - quite the opposite.”

“Really?  Huh.”  Kirk smiled.  “Okay, then!  What’s on your mind?"

“On my mind?”  Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Never mind.  What did you want to tell me?”

The Vulcan straightened in his chair.   “I must apologize for my behavior during the _Kobayashi Maru_ trial.”

“Spock, that’s not necessar-”

“I insist.” 

Kirk gave no further argument. 

Spock cleared his throat and continued,  “It was not logical for me to mention the death of your father.   Afterwards, I realized that both of us have been compared to our fathers for the duration of our lives.  It is not an easy burden to bear.” 

“No, it isn’t,” Kirk said softly, watching the Vulcan fidget in his chair.

“I must admit that I did wish to humiliate you, but only because I myself was intimidated by your genius.  I had assured Starfleet Command that the test was unbeatable, and yet you found a way.”

“I always try to find a way.  I just couldn’t let it go, I had to prove there’s no such thing as a no-win scenario.  It’s part of who I am.”  Kirk stared at him with haunted blue eyes. 

“I know that now," said Spock.  "I am afraid I greatly misjudged you that day.” 

“Don’t sweat it.”  Kirk smiled at the Vulcan.  “I don’t always give the best first impressions, but it’s something I’ve been working on since I’ll have to play diplomat on our missions.” 

Spock didn’t even register Jim’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“Jim, what I did was un-Vulcan,” he said quietly.  “I am ashamed that I verbally wounded you in the way that you wounded me on the bridge.” 

Kirk waved him off.  “It’s fine-”

“It is _not_ ‘fine’,” Spock interrupted.  “You had a pertinent reason to insult my mother; I did not have any plausible reason to insult your father.  My reasons were purely selfish, as I now know your ‘solution’ to the test was not a personal attack.  Also, I was reveling in my position as a graduate.  I humbly ask your forgiveness.”

“You have it,” came the immediate response. 

Spock shook his head.  “I must ask that you place me in the brig, or assign another punishment as you see fit.”

“I’m not going to do that.”  His captain said firmly.  “Spock, we all make mistakes.”

“Perhaps humans do.  Vulcans do not.”

“Oh, pul-leeze.” Jim rolled his eyes.  “I know that Vulcans aren’t perfect.”

“How do you know this?”  Spock’s surprise shone in his dark eyes.

“Let’s just say I have… insider information.”  Jim winked at him.  “But that doesn’t matter.  Do you honestly want me to punish you?”

“Yes.”  

Jim tried not to let his mind sink into the gutter, but failed miserably.  He steeled himself, this was _Spock_ after all, not some hussy he’d picked up at a bar.  Besides, those were not appropriate thoughts for a captain to be having.  But when had that ever stopped him before?

“Fine.  If that’s the way you want it.”  Kirk shrugged. “You are hereby sentenced to play chess with me three times a week for a month.  If you don’t like it, tough.  You asked for it.”  

The Vulcan blinked in surprise.  “Chess, Captain?"

“Yep.  I heard you were Grandmaster back at the Academy and I’d love for you to teach me some of your techniques.”

“I did not know you played, Jim.”  Spock’s voice softened.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”  Jim gazed at him unflinchingly. 

Spock turned away, as his captain’s stare was mildly unnerving.  “I will accept your terms, although I believe the punishment does not fit the crime.” 

His captain chuckled.  “Having to spend a lot of time stuck in a room with just me for company?  That would be a terrible punishment for some people.” 

Spock knew that Kirk meant that to come off as a joke, but he couldn’t help reading in to the comment.  What if Jim really felt that way?  He resolved to be extra protective of his captain.   “It is more of a reward than a punishment for me,” he clarified.

“Spock, you flatter me.” Kirk winked at him.  “Well, unless there’s something else you need to tell me, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night for our first game.” 

Spock gave him a terse nod.  “I shall not forget.  I hope your sleep cycle is restful.”

“You too.”  Jim graced his First with one of his alluring smiles.  “G’night, Spock.”   

The captain lightly patted Spock on the arm as he brushed past him.

“Good night, Jim,” the Vulcan whispered after Kirk had left.   

As Spock returned to his quarters, he recalled what the elder Spock had recently told him.  Until know, he’d believed the elder Spock had been going senile.  However, the events of today had convinced him otherwise.  Perhaps his counterpart was correct about Kirk after all!  Perhaps Spock’s friendship with Kirk _would_ define him, in a way he could not yet imagine.

End Chapter 1

.~.

A/N:  How’d I do?  There’s been so many fics where Kirk apologizes for baiting Spock, but I think it is an unnecessary action.  He only did it to save everyone’s lives, including Spock’s.  Of course, Jim would think it was important to apologize anyway.  BUT.  I’ve yet to read many fics where Spock apologizes for his dig at George Kirk during the trial.  I thought this was a good “deleted scene” from the movie.  

There are at least ten more that I need to upload.  And maybe I'll write more after the new movie is released!

 

 


End file.
